


鬼故事

by Alasinnutshell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: 哈利带着教子泰迪去新开张的鬼屋玩耍，泰迪见到了狼人。
Relationships: Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	鬼故事

泰迪·卢平十岁的生日愿望，是要见见狼人——自从看过他爸的日记之后，他就一直嚷嚷着要见见狼人。这让哈利伤透了脑筋。

“呃，泰迪，你不考虑换个愿望？一把飞天扫帚，一盒巧克力，或者一整套你最喜欢的麻瓜读物什么的？”哈利僵硬地扯扯嘴角，然后理所当然地看见那个顶着一头草——绿色头发的小孩摇了摇头，亮闪闪的眼睛里慢慢的都是坚定的期待。

“好吧。”救世之星被打败了。

——好样的，这不知死活的固执样一看就是格兰芬多的料。

“泰迪，记得么？狼人和狼的区别？”哈利牵着泰迪的手，逆着阳光向一座不高的房子走去。

“记得！”泰迪边想边说，“都是体表被毛，但是狼人的口鼻部……诶这里为什么这么多人？”浅绿色头发的小孩看着前面长长的队伍，小声好奇道。

“呃，他们也来看狼人。”救世之星尴尬地笑着，拉着泰迪排在某个麻瓜的后面。

——其实是因为今天这家鬼屋新开张，免费大酬宾，不来白不来。

罗穆卢斯·怀特，现年三十七岁，职业是鬼屋工作人员，确切地说，是鬼屋里负责专扮狼人的家伙。配偶是另一名鬼屋工作人员，多萝西·怀特，具体来说，就是吊死鬼，三号位，离游客最近的那个位置。

每天早上，怀特夫妇都和这座城市里的大多数白领一样，从租住的小公寓里匆匆走出来，踏上地铁，十多分钟后就可以被挤得扁扁的下车，双双走进共同的工作场所——鬼屋。说实话，他们就是在工作期间相识的。最近他们工作的鬼屋在市郊开了新的分店，夫妇俩因为工作成果显著（单人每月平均吓哭四个十岁以上的孩子，还让两个半成年人伏地号啕）被派往分店。

今天是他们在新鬼屋上班的第一天。

“多尔，”怀特先生和怀特夫人在化妆间里不紧不慢地上着妆，怀特先生忽然说道，“今天是开业第一天，一定会来不少人，我为这一天祈祷了好久了，我要求不高，就是希望他们中没有像上次那个先生一样，把我们这里当作柔道训练场的，我还记得他上次一见到我，直接给我来了个过肩摔！”他说完，往脸上贴上假伤口，又把假狼嘴固定好。

“那倒是，上次不单你因为这个在家整整修养了一个月，听说吸血鬼先生也被当成了沙包，”怀特夫人擦着厚厚的粉底，看不出是什么表情，“一个月后，你刚回来，我就被另一位来鬼屋训练防狼术的女士抓破了脸。”

“开工了！开工了！各就各位！！三分钟后第一批客人！！！准备好！！！”经理略显尖细的嗓音兀地响起。

怀特先生和怀特夫人对视一眼，默契地起身，离开化妆间。

哈利和泰迪排着队，满脸期待的麻瓜们一批一批地被站在门口的戴吊牌的金发小伙子放进黑黝黝的入口里。每批麻瓜刚进去时，房间里面还能传出几声惊恐的尖叫，后来就什么也听不见了。每当这时，下一批跃跃欲试的麻瓜又被放进去，传来惊恐的尖叫。如此反复，周而复始。

快轮到他们时，泰迪清楚地感受到了黑洞洞的入口里面透出来的凉意，他往哈利手边缩了缩。

救世之星低头看了看身边的教子——这会儿他的头发竟然变得跟门口的那个小伙子一样金光闪闪——唔，好像没有那么亮，有点像加隆的颜色——加隆……傲罗哈利·波特习惯性地从口袋里掏出联络加隆——这是他上任司长后在傲罗司推广的联络工具，据他声称“方便又便于隐藏，实乃居家旅行必备之良物”——当然大家都心知肚明，这就是赤裸裸的童年情结啊，当然傲罗们使用的加隆是经过改良的，比DA的时候最突出的一点就是可以群发和单发——此时加隆的一面上赫然凸起着一个E（emergency 紧急情况）！救世之星的眉头打了无数个结，这可是从来没有出现过的情况啊……看来事态已经非常严重了，“泰迪，”救世之星飞快地说，“我现在有点急事，能不能下次再来？”

泰迪抬起头，睁大眼睛说：“没事，你去忙吧。我可以一个人进去的。”说完还附赠了一个巨大的笑脸，温良的模样倒是像极了那个谁。

哈利的不安一下子全都烟消云散，他放心地松开泰迪的手，快步走出人群，在一个不显眼的角落里幻影移形了。

——就冲这笑脸，我倒不信哪个麻瓜还忍心吓他。

偌大的鬼屋，无数的分支路线。和泰迪一起进来的麻瓜们很快就走散了，等泰迪反应过来时身边已经空无一人。他突然害怕起来，他在黑暗中咽了口口水，看到前面不远处，隐约有个山洞的形状，还有哗哗的水声，他试着向前一步，无数红色的眼睛忽然睁开，伴随着响亮的阵阵扑翅声，泰迪低下头不去看，头上却有一阵阴风掠过。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”

泰迪低着头只顾叫，他一路向前跑，猛地撞在了半人高的栏杆上。

他刚一抬头，一个白影便急速地从远处飘来，还带着女人疯狂的大笑，笑声越来越尖，越来越响，直接冲到了泰迪面前。泰迪眼睁睁地看着一个长发女鬼抬起头，冲他笑，嘴角还淌着血，就在离他脸几公分的地方。

泰迪瞬间忘记了尖叫，他不敢呼吸，把自己憋得眼泪在眼眶里面打转。他抱住头，一步步向后退。

又撞到了什么东西。泰迪把头慢慢抬起，同时转过身。

罗穆卢斯·怀特不愧是“最佳狼人先生”，仅仅开业三个小时，就已经成功地吓跑了十二位女士以及三位男士，并且收获尖叫声无数。他对自己的工作状态很是满意，于是他走向怀特夫人工作的场地。

“怎么样？”怀特先生的声音透过长长的狼嘴，传出来有些奇怪。

“我这条路人少，毕竟很少有人会走到瀑布里面，”隐在黑暗中的怀特夫人气定神闲地说，“来人了，你往边上靠靠。”怀特夫人突然说，同时一号位的吊死鬼已经被白光打亮，音效也由远及近地响起。

听到一个稚嫩的尖叫声越来越近的靠着栏杆准备看好戏的怀特先生毫无征兆地，就被什么东西撞上了。

怀特先生自己也吓了一跳，他本来想过要顺便吓吓这个小孩的，谁知道这小孩一见到他，马上就捂住了嘴，一声都没叫。狼人先生愣住了。

“狼人先生……？”对望几秒钟后，小孩怯怯地开口道，略带着哭腔。

怀特先生新奇地点点头，经理娘娘腔的声音在脑子里轰响“你作为一只狼人！不许跟游客说人话！人话！！人话！！！”

“你和书上写得不大一样……你是直立行走的。”借着旁边“EXIT（出口，鬼屋每个场景都有的经济出口，正常流程中不使用）”的微光，他打量起面前的小孩——明亮的眼睛尤其引人注意，还是十来岁的样子，身形单薄。怀特先生听了泰迪的话，哑然失笑——还有这样的书？！现在的儿童读物越来越奇幻了。他想。

“那个，我来这里就是为了看看你，”小孩说，声音已经恢复了正常，“我叫泰迪，泰迪·卢平。”

怀特先生伸出毛茸茸的爪子，和他握了握手。

“我爸爸就是个狼人。”泰迪轻轻说，“很痛苦吧？”

狼人先生歪头想了想，也算是吧，比如上次的过肩摔？于是他点点头。

“他很早就和我妈妈一起离开了。”泰迪说，“那个时候我还不记得他们的样子。”他抓抓头发，故作轻松的动作还是没能掩饰住伤感。

很抱歉。狼人先生第一次有想和客人交谈的冲动，又第一次被道具狼嘴堵住了嘴巴，只能在心里想着。

“狼人先生，你会叫么？”泰迪扬起头，期待地说。

这个倒可以。狼人先生悄悄按下手中的遥控器，一声来自什么地方伸出的狼嚎响彻了整个房间。

“真厉害啊。”在狼嚎的悠长回声里，泰迪说。

狼人先生又伸出爪子，揉揉泰迪的头发，然后拉起他的手，往出口走去。

别害怕，泰迪。狼人先生捏了捏他的手，希望能把这个想法传达给他。

“我知道。我不怕。”泰迪往狼人毛茸茸的身上靠了靠。

真正的出口其实并不远，只要穿过科学怪人实验室，木乃伊坟墓和最后的停尸间就可以了。

好在一路上没遇到太多的同事，在实验室里，弗兰肯斯坦怪异地看着狼人先生牵着一个小孩晃了过去，他拍了拍自己的脑袋，耸了耸肩膀；吸血鬼先生居然没有睡在棺材里，可能去另外一条路的镜屋里吓人了；只有在穿过木乃伊坟墓的时候大意了一下，忘记了从墙上倒下来的电动人偶，把泰迪和狼人先生着实吓了一大跳，简直是下意识地就抱在了一起。

“谢谢你，狼人先生。”走到出口时，一只脚跨进鬼屋外面的阳光的泰迪转头微笑着对狼人先生说。

原来是个棕毛小崽子啊。狼人先生想。阳光恰到好处地勾勒出泰迪的发梢和轮廓，浅褐色的眸子和黑暗中一样明亮，被阴影分割的微笑中带着令人安心的温和无害。狼人先生向泰迪点点头，挥了挥毛茸茸的爪子。

一声狼嚎从更遥远的时空中温柔地传来。

泰迪一走出鬼屋就看到了在路边踢石子的哈利。

“泰迪！”哈利抬头看到他，叫道。泰迪向他跑过去。

“你这头发变得真快，”哈利一只手随意地搭在正在微笑的教子肩上，“看来愿望是达成了。”

“你事情办完了？”泰迪点着头问。

救世之星再次僵硬地扯了扯嘴角，不置可否地“嗯”了一声，于是两个人沿着麻瓜络绎不绝的郊区小路，一步步向前走着。

后记：

旋转着直接跌进傲罗办公室的哈利·波特急吼吼地抓住路过的同事问道：“发生什么事了？什么紧急情况？！”

被抓住袍子领的家伙先是莫名其妙地看着伟大的救世之星，随后恍然大悟道：“哦，是部长说要给你加薪（Earnings），我们通知你回来拿钱。”

救世之星当场愣在原地，身后的窗外晴天一道霹雳。

“你们把古灵阁当什么？！妖精动物园？！激情过山车？！请转账付费好吗？！”

狼人先生送走泰迪，没有急着转身。他使劲眨了眨眼，对着那个一直靠墙站着的小心翼翼避开阳光的银白色身影说：“你是他爸爸？”白色的影子没有回应。

“在里面的时候，我看到你一直跟在他身边，”狼人先生的声音闷闷的，狼嘴实在是太碍事了，“最后那一声，是你叫的？”

白色的影子非常轻微地点了点头，同时像雾气一样开始消散，慢慢变得透明。在完全消失之前，那家伙努力地冲怀特先生一笑。

谢谢你，狼人先生。

罗穆卢斯听见一个陌生的沙哑男声，不紧不慢地响起。


End file.
